The present invention relates to a method and means for assembling a pump and motor, and particularly to a method and means for assembling a pump and motor for a dishwasher.
Present dishwashers include a pump which is adapted to receive washing fluid at the bottom of the dishwasher tub and to recirculate that washing fluid through spray arms within the tub. Prior art pumps include a pump housing having a rotatable impeller mounted therein. A motor is rigidly secured to the exterior of the housing and includes a motor shaft which extends into the housing where it is attached to the impeller for driving the impeller.
It is important that the axial position of the impeller on the motor shaft be precisely oriented so as to permit proper sealing of the motor shaft and the impeller.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for assembling a pump and motor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for assembling a pump and motor wherein the impeller is attached to the motor shaft in the proper desired axial position on the shaft.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for assembling a pump and motor which permits the assembling and disassembling of the impeller from the motor shaft without the necessity of opening the pump housing.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for assembling a pump and motor which causes the impeller to be properly positioned within the pump housing and to be properly registered with the motor shaft during assembly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for assembling a pump and motor, which first locates the impeller in the proper position to locate the motor during assembly, and which provides a proper clearance between the impeller and the shaft opening in the pump housing after assembly is complete.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for assembling a pump and motor which is efficient in operation, simple in construction, and durable in use.